


Архангел Микаэль и все-все-все

by Tykki



Category: Aggadah, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Зарисовки 2010 года - я читала Агаду и некоторые другие иудейские сказания.В заголовках драблов имена даны по церковнославянскому канону, в тексте - по варианту иврита.Тут нет насмешек над религией, но есть стилизация под ехидство Агады.Так что лицам религиозным не рекомендовано к прочтению вообще никак!





	1. О древнейших профессиях

Когда умер праотец Адам, предстал архангел Микаэль перед Троном и молил взять душу Адама на Небо и очистить от первородного греха. И стоял напротив архангел Самаэль и возражал, что не достоин того Адам, что не может Небо принять того, кто всех потомков своих грешить обрёк.  
Но не отступал Микаэль и говорил о том, как умножились через Адама славословящие Духа Святого, и сколько жертвенников теперь курится, вознося дым благовонный к Небу.  
И напоминал Самаэль, что человечество вообще сотворили, когда дух Правды был наземь повергнут.  
Но признан был Микаэль правым в споре, и раздосадованный Самаэль так сказал ему:  
\- Не ту профессию зовут древнейшей, следовало так юристов назвать.  
Посмотрел на него Микаэль и отметил:  
\- Не такую же профессию ты разве сейчас практиковал, ...коллега?


	2. О бранных словах

И пал Самаэль с Неба, вниз влекомый неумолимо, но прежде, чем смогло закончиться падение его, вцепился он что есть силы в крылья Микаэля и едва того за собой с Неба не стащил. Но ещё крепче ухватился Микаэль за Небо, и не смог Самаэль вскарабкаться обратно, и полетел он в конце концов вниз.  
Микаэль же, братьями вытащенный, с гордостью поведал Габриэлю, что даже в этот нелёгкий миг удержался от произнесения слов укоризненных и бранных.  
Габриэль, ощупывая голову в поисках свежеобразовавшихся седых волос, ответил на то, что среди сил Света, в эти внезапные пять минут едва не лишившихся своего Предводителя, Микаэль был единственным, кому от таких слов удержаться удалось.


	3. О Ное и исполинах

Закрыв заслонкой отверстие в стенке Ковчега, Ноах повернулся и увидел сидящего напротив архангела Микаэля с мечом на коленях.  
\- Ведомо ли тебе о том, что исполины, рождённые от жён людских и ангелов, стали царями во многих землях и властвовали над людьми? - как-то грустно вопросил Предводитель сил Света.  
\- Ведомо, о дух благой, - почтительно отвечал Ноах. Стенка за его спиной завибрировала, и Ноах, не глядя, толкнул её локтем.  
\- А то, что истребить мне было их велено?  
\- И это ведомо, о дух благой. - Стенка возмущённо запыхтела.  
\- А то, что тем, кто избежали меча моего, предназначено в Потопе сгинуть?  
\- И это также ведомо мне, о дух благой. - Стенка Ковчега за Ноахом тяжело вздохнула. - Позволено ли будет узнать, прибыл ли дух помочь Ковчегу отправиться в путь?  
\- Нет, воды сами понесут его, а до той поры львы охранят его от нечестивцев...  
\- Тогда, о дух, я займусь последними приготовлениями, - спокойно кивнул Ноах. Микаэль, помявшись, исчез.  
Патриарх снова отодвинул заслонку, и Ог, царь Вассанский, жарко поклялся:  
\- Вечно служить буду! И тебе, и твоим потомкам!..  
\- Да знаю, знаю, - согласился Ноах. - Держись крепче, скоро отправляемся.


	4. О жертвоприношении Исаака

Взял Авраам в руку нож, но Самаэль Противоречащий оттолкнул руку его, и нож, падая, зазвенел о камни жертвенника. Пока же нагибался Авраам за ножом, расступились Небеса над Ицхаком, и показалась Небесная Колесница, и раздался глас архангела Микаэля:   
\- Не поднимай руки твоей на отрока.  
\- Кто ты, говорящий ко мне? - спросил Авраам.  
\- Я - ангел Г-день, - был ответ.  
\- Нет, - сказал Авраам, - я не могу послушаться слов твоих. Г-дь Сам повелел мне принести в жертву сына моего.  
\- Ага! - сказал Самаэль. - Не слушаешься! - и снова выбил нож, а потом заломил руку Авраама за спину и готов был зачитать ему права, когда понял, что все присутствующие, включая Ицхака на жертвеннике, как-то странно на него смотрят.  
\- Ничего, ничего, - архангел Габриэль осторожно ослабил захват Самаэля и отвёл его в сторону. - Не обращайте на него внимания, он же сегодня кем только не оборачивался, чтобы это жертвоприношение остановить, а тут мы его сами останавливаем... Он переутомился немного, кризис личности схватил небольшой, вы продолжайте там, а я с ним пока поговорю. Тихо, Самаэль, тихо, ну, не плачь...


	5. О благословении Иакова

Стеная и охая, взобрался на Небо Предводитель сил Света архангел Микаэль после ночного бдения возле шатров Яакова.  
Случившийся рядом Самаэль, глядя на старшего брата и на то, как хлопочет вокруг Габриэль, вооружённый ватой и йодом, ехидно поинтересовался:  
\- Ну что, благословил патриарха?  
\- Благословил, - тяжело вздохнул Микаэль и охнул, когда Габриэль щедро плеснул йодом на ссадину. - И его благословил, и детей его благословил, и род его благословил, до самого-самого последнего колена...  
Самаэль, не выдержав, расхохотался так, что деревья внизу тревожно зашумели. Сумрачно посмотрел на него Микаэль и пообещал, что, мол, ничего, и на улице младшего брата наступит когда-нибудь праздник.  
Позже, когда так и произошло, Самаэль пытался обвинить Микаэля в посягательстве на всевидение. Однако же тот отверг навет, указав, что понимание того, что тот, кто всё время нарывается, однажды и правда нарвётся, и всевидение - это всё-таки разные вещи.


	6. О смерти Моисея (попытка 1.0: фальстарт)

Сто двадцать лет жил Моше бен Амрам, но и его жизни подошёл срок.  
Сказал Г-дь архангелу Габриэлю:  
\- Иди, принеси душу Моше.  
\- Владыка мира, - отвечал Габриэль, - умирает тот, кто шестистам тысяч равноценен был, - в силах ли я видеть смерть его?  
Сказал Г-дь Микаэлю:  
\- Иди, принеси душу Моше.  
\- Владыка мира, - отвечал Микаэль, - я был наставником Моше, он учеником моим был. В силах ли я видеть смерть его?  
Сказал тогда Г-дь Самаэлю:  
\- Иди, принеси душу Моше.  
Оделся в гнев, опоясался мечом, злобою облачился Самаэль и выступил против Моше...  
...Через несколько земных часов Микаэль и Габриэль наблюдали, как Самаэль, хромая, с одним волочащимся крылом и следами побоев на лице, возвращается из похода.  
\- Шестистам тысяч равноценен, в душу мать, учеником был, в душу мать, - сипло, но отчётливо бранился Самаэль. - Сволочи вы, братья мои, нет, чтобы нормально предупредить?..  
Микаэль, протирая тряпицей нимб, делал вид, что не понимает, о чём речь. Габриэль же отвечал благочестиво:  
\- Отойди от нас, дух злобный, и не оскверняй речами такими покой Небес.  
Тише же добавил он:  
\- В следующий раз своим мозгом думай. И поперёк батьки в пекло не лезь, эта душа не про нас вообще.


	7. О смерти Моисея и суде над ним

Когда же отлетела душа Моше бен Амрама, встали судиться за неё Самаэль и Микаэль. И настаивал Князь злых духов, что место душе той в аду, а Предводитель сил Света - что Небо ждёт её. И, устав слушать о заслугах Моше, вскричал Самаэль об убийстве египтянина и о том, что убийство то все заслуги перевешивает. И не стал Микаэль говорить слов укоризненных и бранных, но сказал:  
\- Да запретит тебе Г-дь.  
Взглянул Самаэль на сумрачное лицо Микаэля, на длань его на ножнах, а особенно взглянул на Габриэля, который за спиной Микаэля мотал головой, проводил ребром ладони по горлу и тыкал перстом вверх...   
И отступился Самаэль.


	8. Об отроках в печи огненной

Нелегко было служение архангела Габриэля. Микаэль, как первый поклонившийся человеку, получал все основные подвиги и чудеса на свершение, а те, что были не про него, были уж никак и не про Габриэля.  
В ту минуту, когда Авраам был брошен в печь огненную, воззвал Габриэль к Г-ду:  
\- Владыка миров! Позволь мне сойти, остудить печь и спасти праведника.  
Но Г-дь рассудил, что делом этим займётся лично, а Габриэлю достанется спасение уже потомков Авраама.  
Когда зашла речь о том, чтобы принести душу Моше, хотел было Габриэль пойти за ней, но увидел, как качает головой Микаэль, и понял, что безопасней будет отказаться.  
Так и терпел он, эпоху за эпохой, являясь во снах и обучая семидесяти языкам и наречиям, пока, наконец, не были брошены в печь огненную Ханания, Мисаил и Азария. Осмеяв духа града, что порывался пойти затушить печь, сказал Габриэль:  
\- Я - дух огня; пойду я, остужу печь внутри и раскалю её снаружи, - это будет двойным чудом.  
\- Иди, - сказал Г-дь Габриэлю.  
И, не в силах не радоваться тому, что наконец-то, наконец-то его пустили на настоящее чудо, воспел Габриэль: "Аллилуйя!", и пел бы долго, если бы Микаэль, дух воды, лазоревы крылья его, не опрокинул ему на голову полный ушат и не напомнил, что остужать печь внутри имеет смысл, пока праведные отроки ещё живы.  
Потому в некоторых источниках говорится, что Хананию, Мисаила и Азарию спас от смерти Микаэль, и, в общем и целом, что-то правдивое в этом есть.


End file.
